


Revelances

by N1colle97



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1colle97/pseuds/N1colle97
Summary: A copy's thoughts on certain events





	Revelances

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot live without slayers and Rezo has always been my favorite. Now it's time for his copy to enter the game

Eris wasn't supposed to do that. Yet she did it. She created a clone of the once loved priest. A clone who had even darker intentions than the original. But could those intentions be called dark? A man trying to find a cure for his eyes can be called cruel? When it revolves around sacrificing others, yes. 

Yet the clone had other intentions. At first everything was just like being with the original. The copy would smile and talk the same as his original with no suspicion on future actions. And Eris didn't feel  the negative aura that the copy had when he was left alone. But soon enough, the copy realised that he could not keep this up. He had to take revenge on that one person who shocked him in the first place. The one that killed the original, Lina Inverse.

Forming the plan has been easy. After seeing her for the first time, he reslised her power was not as great as he first thought. Maybe it was pure luck that killed his original. That girl definitely could not have. She was too frail. And that was most likely his first mistake. Underestimating the enemy.

After a series of battles, he has benn proven little by little that the little sorceress could be a pain in the backside. Her firends were no better. The blonde guy was stupid, the grey one antisocial and the other girl...let's just say no comments are needed. A bunch of goofies, at least the orangette was slightly more entertaining thst the rest.

Too late has he realised just how much power the girl had. After killing her, he was sure everything will be alright. The balance will be settled. But no, the girl came back with even more power than before. Her courange and ambition outmatched his brute power. In his final moments, he tried to see the mistakes he has been doing all this time. Were they few? Or more than he imagined? 

 No one really understood his ulterior motive to this torment. To exceed the original. Was it good for one to think that? No one knows. Even now, after so much time has passed, we still don't know the answer to that. In order to become even greater than your predecessor, sacrifices are being made. But how far can those sacrifices go?  Only time itself knows. The time makes us take so many different decisions.


End file.
